


Finding Our Place

by OfTheAshTree62



Series: A Little Help From Our Friends [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Playful Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheAshTree62/pseuds/OfTheAshTree62
Summary: A conversation with Shuhei leads Renji to question how he and Byakuya interact in bed, but he's doubtful that his noble partner will be willing to take on what seems to be his naturally submissive role. Worth a shot to try, right? And what's with this blindfold?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: A Little Help From Our Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976026
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. A Blindfold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesshomaruFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/gifts), [Reijin_Hakumei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/gifts).



> This is for my dear friends, who are listed in the "For" section. Thank you so much for all your help and support with this fic, both of you!

“So, how’s the sex?” Shuhei asked suddenly. Renji legitimately choked on his drink, spewing most of it across the table. Thank goodness the others had already left. Shuhei had been questioning the redhead ever since, but so far it had been innocent inquiries. What was it like living in the Kuchiki Manor? Did the servants cater to _him_ , too? General curiosities. And then this. Renji should have known to expect it, but he thought perhaps he had dodged the bullet, seeing that it was already two in the morning and he had been tempted to leave an hour ago.

“It’s fine,” Renji grumbled, hiding behind his glass. He glanced around the sparsely populated bar, wishing there was a way out of this conversation, but finding none besides simply getting up and leaving. And he wasn’t _that_ much of a coward.

“ _Just_ fine?” Shuhei pressed, leaning in to give Renji a crooked smile.

“It’s great, Shuhei. What’s it matter?” Renji muttered. Shuhei sighed and sat back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

“I bet he tops every time, huh?” he speculated. He hid a chuckle as Renji’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, come on. We used to talk about this stuff all the time,” he reminded him.

“Yeah, well, that was _before_ I was engaged. You know Byakuya lives very privately. I don’t think he’d appreciate me telling you what goes on in _private_ ,” Renji hissed. Shuhei shook his head, still smiling.

“Then don’t tell him you told me. I just wanna help. You know, make sure my best friend is happy,” he insisted. Renji scoffed and threw back the rest of his drink before slamming the glass down on the table.

“You just want to hear the stories, you pervert,” he accused. Shuhei shrugged, lowering his hands to fold them between them on the table.

“Maybe. But I do also want to make sure you’re happy. So, who tops?” he repeated his initial inquiry. Renji took a deep breath and stared at the wood grain of the surface below Shuhei’s hands.

“I do, usually,” he admitted. He looked up to Shuhei’s widened eyes.

“ _Oh_ ¸ so he’s a submissive? That’s interesting,” he almost growled. Renji gave him a halfhearted glare, but something about how he identified Byakuya struck him oddly.

“Submissive? What do you mean? He’s not _always_ on bottom,” he said, trying to save face in his fiancé’s stead.

“But when he’s not, is it you that usually suggests it?” Shuhei asked, as though it were meant to prove something. Suddenly, Renji’s eyes widened and wandered to the table again.

“Yeah, I guess it is. He really hates making decisions, you know, while we’re doing it. In fact, he’s actually gotten mad at me when I’ve asked what he wants to do,” he mused. Shuhei couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yep, he’s totally the sub. How’s that feel? You get to be the dom to one of the most powerful men in the Seireitei,” he teased. But Renji’s mind was swimming with what exactly was being implied. That he was the _dominant_ one between the two of them? That certainly didn’t seem to translate to their lives outside the manor. “But are you a _good_ dom?” Shuhei prodded. _That_ certainly did strike a nerve.

“What the hell are you talking about? We have great sex, okay?” Renji snapped, probably a bit too loudly, because a man at the next table perked up a bit at the outburst.

“Hey, let’s go to my place and talk about this. Obviously, you’re clueless,” Shuhei suggested, standing and moving toward the door. Renji just stared at him, in complete disbelief of what was happening. He knew that he and Shuhei had always been open about their previous partners, but they were usually fleeting, casual sessions that all involved knew weren’t permanent arrangements. It seemed that the seriousness of Renji’s current relationship had triggered something in his best friend, and while it was touching that he was concerned, it was also suspicious. Still, he followed, not willing to sit at a table in a bar alone. Shuhei led him to his quarters, where he immediately shut and locked the door.

“What is this about?” Renji demanded.

“The dynamic between the two of you. You don’t even _know_ what a dominant and a submissive are. So, I’m going to tell you. And I’m not going to leave out a single detail. So, sit down. This is gonna be a long conversation,” Shuhei demanded, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Renji sighed and obeyed. He knew once Shuhei got his mind set on something, it wasn’t going to be any good fighting him about it. So, he settled in for the long haul, because he knew he wasn’t backing down.

Renji was completely overwhelmed by the time an hour had passed. Shuhei hadn’t stopped talking. He let him insert a question here and there, but it was just so much information. Awareness, control, aftercare, drops. It seemed like a _huge_ responsibility, and something his captain fiancé may not take well to. After all, he had _all_ the control in the office, and though it was true that he was evasive about making decisions in the bedroom, he was unsure whether he would be willing to let Renji take over _everything_.

“Hey, you won’t know until you try, right?” Shuhei insisted. Renji nodded, contemplation clear in his blank expression as he stared at the wall before him. “And hey, if the basics work out, I’ve got some more tips. As a first step, here, take this,” he offered, standing from the bed and opening a drawer of his dresser before dropping a plain black piece of cloth on the desk in front of Renji.

“What’s this?” Renji asked, taking it and running his hand over the wide, satin ribbon.

“Use it as a blindfold. Sensory deprivation is a great way to get him to relax, because he’s not so overwhelmed by what he’s seeing, and it’ll make him _extra_ aware of where you touch him. It’s actually really good for bondage, too, but I’ll teach you that later if you want,” Shuhei explained. His tone was such that these kinds of things were completely normal, and Renji whipped around to him, holding up the makeshift blindfold questioningly.

“You want me to _blindfold_ him? He’d kill me if I suggested something like that,” he claimed, and he was absolutely certain it was true.

“Then don’t _suggest_ it. _Tell_ him that’s what you’re going to do, and I’ll bet you next weekend’s bar tab that he won’t say no, and it’ll be the best sex you’ve ever had. Obviously, his noble pride goes out the window when he’s with you, so just give it a try,” Shuhei insisted. Still, Renji was staring at the black satin as though it was the enemy, and Shuhei shook his head at his best friend’s doubt. “Hey, you trust me, right? Have I _ever_ steered you wrong?” Shuhei pointed out. Renji threw him a glare, but eventually sighed in resignation. “Yeah, I thought so. So, go on back home. Next time things get hot and heavy, just talk to him about it. Remember, gentle tone. Reassurance that you’ll take care of him. It sounds cheesy and ridiculous, but believe me. It’s exactly what he wants, and he’ll _never_ admit to it,” Shuhei said, leading Renji to the door and all but shoving him out.

“If this backfires, I’m never listening to you again,” Renji threatened before abruptly flash stepping back to the Kuchiki Manor.

* * *

The next day was a calm day in the manor. It was still the weekend, and Renji and Byakuya spent the morning lazing in bed, awake but simply enjoying one another’s company. Renji’s mind was racing with everything Shuhei had told him. It was true, though. Byakuya _loved_ the feeling of cuddling into the larger man’s chest every chance he got. As soon as the symbols of nobility were removed, he was like putty in Renji’s arms. The lieutenant was actually ashamed that he had never noticed before. His gentle, loving Byakuya just wanted to please him in every way possible, and he hadn’t been really allowing it. He expected an amount of cognizance from the older man during passionate moments that, apparently, his mind didn’t truly want to provide. As the submissive, the entire idea was to give up. Give in to the other in every consensual way possible. So, perhaps Shuhei’s advice wasn’t so misplaced.

“Hey, Byakuya,” Renji finally found his voice, and his heart skipped when lazy steel-colored eyes came up to meet his.

“What is it, Renji?” Byakuya replied in what was barely above a whisper. Renji hesitated. He wanted to mention the blindfold, and the submissive and dominant roles, and everything Shuhei had told him about, but it all seemed stuck in his throat.

“I love you,” was what came out instead, and the soft smile he was rewarded with was worth the blunder.

“I love you, too,” Byakuya replied. He reached up to wrap his arm around Renji’s neck and pull him down for a kiss that began rather innocent, but quickly escalated to tongues exploring mouths. Well, this would work. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to explain after all. Just mention it when the time came. Feeling the growing desire in his veins, he knew it wouldn’t be long before they were both well aware of the direction this was headed. Very gently, he shifted to press Byakuya onto his back, and the noble willingly followed his unspoken demand. “I suppose this is a good way to begin the day,” Byakuya muttered, chuckling as Renji bent to brush light kisses on his neck.

“You trust me, right?” Renji spoke into Byakuya’s smooth pale skin, and he smiled at the shudder it caused in his fiancé.

“Of course. Always,” Byakuya breathed. Renji smiled and leaned away for only a moment, amused by the physical contact Byakuya insisted on keeping, even if it was just a hand on his hip as he stretched to reach his bedside table. It was all so obvious now that Shuhei had explained it. He pulled the black length of satin from the drawer, and when he turned back to Byakuya, curious gray eyes were following the item in his hand. “What is that?” Byakuya asked.

“I’m going to blindfold you, okay?” Renji replied, trying to keep a bit of authority, but still stay gentle in his request.

“Why?” Byakuya inquired. Still, he was sinking back into the pillows, genuine interest in his gaze instead of the disgust and immediate refusal Renji expected.

“I heard that it might make things better for you. Just relax. If you don’t like it, I’ll take it off, I promise,” Renji said, returning to his position hovering over Byakuya’s body, both judging his reaction and pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks. Byakuya leaned into the attention, and Renji swore he hadn’t stopped smiling since he realized just how _right_ Shuhei had been.

“Alright. I trust you, Renji,” Byakuya whispered. At his words, Renji bore down with a searing kiss that caused a moan to rumble through his chest. Not wishing to go too far so fast, he pulled away, tenderly pushing Byakuya’s hair back from his face. After one more admiring glance at the beautiful man beneath him, he placed the black fabric over Byakuya’s eyes, picking up his head and briefly running his fingers through his hair.

“Keep your head up for a second,” Renji instructed, and Byakuya did as he was told. Renji finished wrapping the ribbon around his head, tying the knot on the side to keep it from being uncomfortable when he removed his hands and Byakuya slowly let his head fall back down to the pillow. “How’s that?” Renji asked, smoothing Byakuya’s hair and being sure to keep contact with him as he ran his hand down his neck to his chest.

“Well, I can’t see, but I think that’s the idea,” Byakuya replied with a grin.

“Alright, smart ass. It’s not pulling your hair or anything?” Renji revised his inquiry with a light chuckle. At least he wasn’t completely put off by the idea.

“No, it seems to be comfortable,” Byakuya gave a real response, reaching blindly to take Renji’s hand from where it was rested on his chest. He brought it to his lips to kiss his fingers lightly, and Renji was practically giddy. This was going excellently. He gently pulled his hand from Byakuya’s grasp and reached behind him to untie his yukata. “It’s hardly fair that I didn’t get to undress you,” Byakuya complained. Renji chuckled.

“You can touch all you want, though,” he reminded him. Byakuya took the invitation, feeling his way from Renji’s wrist to his shoulder, intentionally taking the long way to the tie at his back, a smile constant on his lips as he felt the rippling muscles under the thin fabric. It took only a moment for him to pull the garment loose and slide it from Renji’s shoulders, his hands guiding him down Renji’s chest, his mind drawing each line of his tattoos as he passed over them.

Renji continued his work of separating the front of Byakuya’s yukata, a feral grin passing over his lips when Byakuya shuddered a bit beneath him as the cool air touched his naked body. The younger man would never cease to be impressed with the unparalleled beauty of his lover. His hands took their habitual path down Byakuya’s flawless body, over toned abs, and around to slim hips. The action wasn’t new, but Byakuya was already breathing sharply, much to Renji’s curiosity and delight. He hadn’t even noticed that Byakuya’s hands had fallen to the bed, abandoning their task of exploring his body in lieu of deeply feeling the pleasure that coursed through him.

“Ren… Renji,” Byakuya all but gasped his name, and Renji was immediately upon him, sliding his knees between pale thighs and gently kissing his lover’s cheek.

“I’m here. Just relax. I’ll take care of you,” he whispered, using the words Shuhei had recommended. They seemed to calm Byakuya, as his breathing evened out a bit and he lifted a hand to lazily run it through Renji’s hair. Renji wished he could see his eyes. Was he _already_ in subspace? Was there _really_ that much trust between them? Shuhei had made it sound like subspace was something that would likely have to be worked toward, not something to expect the first time. Far be it from Renji to break that state, if that was in fact what was happening. So, when Byakuya seemed to level out again, he trailed soft kisses down the soft skin of the noble’s neck and over his chest. He felt the muscles under his mouth tense as Byakuya realized Renji’s goal, and Renji couldn’t help but lightly chuckle as he reached the hardened length that rested on Byakuya’s abdomen. With absolutely no hesitation, he took it in his mouth, flinching a bit as Byakuya responded more intensely than he ever had in the past.

A sharp hiss left Byakuya’s lips of its own accord, and he was drowning in the immense ecstasy that flooded him. How in the world a simple blindfold could do such a thing, he had no idea, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Heat seared in his entire body, and there was no way he was letting it go. As Renji’s tongue worked up and down his stimulated flesh, he had to relax into the sensation to keep too much tension from gathering too quickly. He doubted he could hold out for so long, but he wanted to rest in that pool of blind pleasure for hours.

Judging that Byakuya was _almost_ to the point of uncomfortably hard, Renji withdrew, to which Byakuya responded with a desperate whine.

“Don’t worry, Byakuya. I want you to come while I’m inside you. Relax for just a second, okay?” Renji requested gently. He watched for a response, and only received a small, slow nod. Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki was _gone_ , and it made a shiver of absolute satisfaction run down Renji’s spine. He kept a hand on Byakuya’s side as he reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, smiling when Byakuya took his hand. However, when Byakuya tugged at his hand and took two of his fingers in his mouth, he had to hold back a gasp and swallow a moan. He tossed the lube next to them on the bed, his eyes closing of their own accord as Byakuya’s tongue swirled around his fingers, thoroughly wetting them and teasing in the same motion. “Yeah, that feels good,” he muttered, daring to glance down to his captain. He couldn’t even see his whole face, but he _knew_ Byakuya was in such a state of bliss that it was going to be difficult to bring him down. The thought that _he_ had done that, sent his partner into a world of pleasure he had likely never had the chance to experience, caused a shudder of pleasure and accomplishment to wash over him.

Slowly, allowing Byakuya to understand what he wanted, Renji pulled his hand away from the other man’s mouth, shifting to prepare his entrance. Byakuya lightly bucked against Renji’s fingers, moaning and bringing his hands up to find his partner. Renji leaned over him, letting his face fall into Byakuya’s hands, and he was shocked when Byakuya didn’t pull him in for a kiss. He just kept his hands buried in a sea of crimson hair on either side of his head, his grip not tight but steady. As though he just wanted to know that Renji was there.

“Renji, please,” Byakuya whispered, his voice more of a groan than anything else. At his begging tone, Renji felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs. But, he maintained his bearings for long enough to remove his fingers and sit up a bit, popping open the lube and beginning to prepare himself when Byakuya’s lithe fingers interrupted him, intercepting the drops that were coming out of the tube. “Let me,” Byakuya insisted.

“Yeah, go ahead. You know it always feels better when you do it,” Renji allowed, keeping his tone quiet and encouraging, as Shuhei had instructed. He’d had his doubts when Shuhei said all of this was going to help, but he had a feeling he was going to owe the man a bar tab by the time the day was finished. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Byakuya wrapped his hand around his already aching need, spreading the slick lube down the shaft. The smoothness of the motion almost made Renji fall off the edge, but he held his ground. He hadn’t even really realized just how hard he already was, but he did have to admit that seeing Byakuya in such a state of abandon had done things to him that he never could have predicted. He was glad when Byakuya stuck to simply preparing him, not truly going into teasing territory, because he likely wouldn’t have been able to take it. As soon as the hand was removed, he shifted to delve fairly quickly and easily into velvet heat.

The absolutely heavenly sounds coming from Byakuya’s lips were unlike anything he had ever heard, and it only drove him to thrust a bit deeper. But, the tension as he was fully sheathed took him over the edge more quickly than he anticipated, and he felt himself succumbing to the pressure. He thrust into his lover as he emptied his seed, intent to get Byakuya to completion soon. To his great relief, all it took was a well-angled shift of his hips to grind his body down onto Byakuya’s, and Byakuya was letting out the most sensual half-scream he had ever heard, and his release was strewn across their bodies. Renji caught his breath as Byakuya came down from the high, and after a few moments, he took a deep breath. He reached down to remove the blindfold, and what was revealed made his heart stop. Byakuya was looking at him, but it was almost as though he was still lost. His eyes were glazed, his mouth still hanging open slightly, and he seemed a bit disoriented. When he moved to sit up, seemingly still on autopilot, Renji gently pressed a hand to his chest and coaxed him back down to the bed.

“No, it’s okay. Just relax,” he insisted, his voice low and gentle. Shuhei had _absolutely_ stressed aftercare. This state Byakuya was in was fragile, and if Renji left now, even to do something as simple as grab a towel, he could drop to an extreme emotional low that could last days. So, he shifted to lie next to his lover, pulling him toward him and burying his face in sakura-scented ebony silk. “That was so good, Byakuya. I love you so much,” he whispered, curving his body in to envelope the smaller man in comfort as much as possible.

“Renji,” Byakuya spoke his name, but his voice was still a bit distant. This _subspace_ thing Shuhei had talked about seemed a bit exaggerated in his explanation, but now Renji realized that it certainly wasn’t.

“Yeah, Byakuya. I’m here,” he assured him, running his hand lightly down his side as a reminder of his presence. He had _never_ seen Byakuya like this, but it was fantastic to know the noble so thoroughly trusted him. It actually made guilt grip his heart. He had been so focused on his own pleasure in the past that he hadn’t even considered that Byakuya needed something like this. To completely let go and allow Renji to take control. Aftercare wasn’t even a term he was familiar with, either. He had always jumped up as soon as they had both finished, intent to clean up as soon as possible. _That_ was why Byakuya had felt the need to sit up as soon as it was over. Renji felt a shuddering sigh leave his lips as he wrapped his arms around his lover only tighter. From then on, he swore, he would be there. Byakuya turned in his grip, and Renji took the chance to study his eyes again. They were clearing, but he was still relaxed, so Renji lifted a hand to run it through the river of black hair, a soft smile creeping up to his lips.

“Renji, that was amazing. Where did you get such an idea?” Byakuya asked softly. Renji tensed at the question, but decided the truth would be best. He never had been good at lying anyway.

“Well, Shuhei gave me the blindfold. He just told me it might help you relax and feel things better,” he explained, albeit a bit nervously. Byakuya chuckled and brought a hand up to trail delicate fingertips along Renji’s jawbone.

“Then you may give Shuhei my thanks. I hope he’ll let us keep the blindfold,” he admitted. Renji laughed and leaned in to press a kiss to Byakuya’s forehead.

“I love you so much,” he said, still chuckling. The smile Byakuya gave him made his heart melt in a way it never had before. Seeing him so happy did things to him. Wonderful, unexplainable things. Despite all the perceived responsibility of being the dominant partner, Renji found that it actually came quite naturally to him. Just _seeing_ Byakuya so lost in bliss, trusting him completely to bring him back when he fell, and knowing that _he_ could bring someone like Byakuya Kuchiki such profound pleasure was all he needed.


	2. Another Lesson

Renji couldn’t help but bounce his leg in anticipation of the end of the workday, and his constant glances to the clock were beginning to irritate his captain.

“Renji, whatever it is you have planned after work, go ahead. I tire of hearing your heel tap on the floor,” Byakuya stated, his voice the same hard monotone it always was when they were in the office. Renji didn’t even hesitate, jumping up from his chair and crossing the room to Byakuya first, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“I love you. I’ll be home soon,” he promised. Byakuya nodded, letting a smile slip through his emotionless mask.

“I love you, too,” he replied quietly. Though their relationship was very much public, Byakuya preferred to keep affections out of the workplace. Still, sometimes he couldn’t help but give into his fiery Lieutenant. He shook his head as Renji all but ran from the office, the grin still lingering on his lips as he looked back down to his paperwork.

Renji flashed as quickly as he could to the Ninth Division, skidding to a halt at Shuhei’s quarters. He didn’t even bother knocking, sensing his fellow Lieutenant’s spiritual pressure inside.

“Shuhei, you were right!” he burst out, not even startling the other man. Shuhei smiled, continuing his task of putting away his Lieutenant’s badge.

“I know, but go on,” he teased, turning to Renji after closing the drawer of his desk. Renji was too sidetracked to recognize the jab as he hurriedly closed Shuhei’s door and locked it.

“Everything you said worked. The blindfold, the tone of my voice, the aftercare, everything,” he spilled, forcing Shuhei to laugh.

“Did you think I was wrong? I’ve been doing stuff like this for a long time,” he replied. At that, Renji’s eyes locked with his and he froze.

“Wait, what? How _do_ you know all this stuff?” he demanded. Shuhei crossed his arms over his chest, still smiling.

“Since you asked, I’ll tell you. There’s a good-sized group of us that’s been trained by this guy in the Living World. He runs a club that supports the kink community there. They do shows for the public, and we paid him for a few training sessions. Each of us kinda had him focus on what we liked most from the scenes in the shows, so I’m practically an expert in bondage,” he explained. Renji was only more confused by the seemingly casual clarification.

“Yeah, bondage would be your thing, wouldn’t it? I’ve seen your zanpakuto,” Renji muttered, earning him a glare from across the room. “What _have_ you and Kazeshini been doing?” he teased a bit more blatantly, and suddenly he was being pulled into a headlock from behind.

“Are you going to stop being an idiot?” Shuhei growled in Renji’s ear. Renji chuckled and nodded, patting Shuhei’s arm around his neck as a sign of surrender. “Alright. If you don’t want to listen, fine, but I’m not going to teach you any of this if you’re going to keep making cracks about it,” Shuhei warned as he released the redhead.

“Fine, fine. It was just a joke. Everything you’ve told me so far has worked, so I’d probably be stupid to pass up a lesson from the expert,” Renji relented, stepping further into the room to sit on Shuhei’s bed. Shuhei eyed him suspiciously for a moment before going to the same drawer of his dresser that contained the black satin ribbon he had given Renji. Renji’s eyes widened when he pulled out another identical length of fabric.

“The blindfold worked well, right?” Shuhei asked, eliciting a confirming nod. “Alright, well, light bondage is another form of sensory deprivation, with the added sensation of actually being restrained. For some people, it’s frustrating. For others, it gives them the right sense of losing control. If he doesn’t like it, just take them off. And stop looking at me like that!” he demanded, jabbing an accusing finger at his friend. Renji shook his head briskly, already flustered.

“I’m not looking at you like anything,” he claimed weakly. But he knew he was. The entire idea of tying up Byakuya Kuchiki actually seemed quite dangerous, and he was sure his skepticism and reluctance were showing in his widened eyes.

“If you don’t want to do this, that’s fine. I’m not going to make you,” Shuhei assured him. Renji shook his head again. “Alright, then lay down. I’m going to do it to you first so you know what it feels like,” he added. Renji obeyed, and Shuhei approached him with the bundle of fabric, depositing it on the bed next to him before placing a hand on Renji’s shoulder. “I’m going to do this exactly the same way I’d do it to a partner, so don’t get freaked out if I start talking,” he warned.

“Yeah, that won’t be weird or anything,” Renji grumbled. Shuhei shot him a warning glance before taking his forearm and placing it gently over his stomach.

“I’m gonna do this in the front first so you can see how I tie it, then I’ll let you see how it feels behind your back,” Shuhei explained as he positioned Renji’s arms parallel to each other across his abdomen. As if by habit, Shuhei ran a gentle hand from the wrist he was holding, around Renji’s elbow, and up to his shoulder before reaching for the black ribbon. He wrapped it twice around Renji’s bicep, overlapping to be sure it would stay put, and then began to loop it around both of Renji’s arms, smoothing it gently each time. “That’s good. Just relax,” he whispered, and Renji’s eyes darted up to him, narrowing in frustration.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Renji protested. Shuhei stopped his work and straightened his posture.

“Renji, I’m gonna stop right now if you don’t shut your mouth. I told you, I’m doing this just like I would with a partner. I’m not getting off on it doing it to you, so calm down,” he insisted.

“Fine, keep going. But quit whispering to me, it’s weird,” Renji complained. Shuhei sighed and shook his head, finishing wrapping the fabric around Renji’s arms in one direction before hooking it securely around his elbow and reversing his path, crisscrossing it back to where he began. After tying the ends together, he ran his hand over his handiwork, sliding his fingers under the ribbon at intervals and then smoothing it back down.

“Comfortable?” he asked quietly. Still, Renji rolled his eyes at his tender tone.

“As comfortable as it could be with me wanting to punch you in the face right now,” he grumbled. Shuhei only chuckled as Renji attempted to shift his arms under the wrappings. “Damn, this really holds, doesn’t it?” he complained.

“Yeah, that’s the idea. But see, you’re frustrated by it, probably because of your dominant personality. Byakuya _might_ find some peace in it. If not, offer to take them off. But sometimes the tension can be a turn-on if he’s in the right mood,” Shuhei explained. Renji nodded, beginning to feel like his skin was crawling under the soft fabric over his arms.

“Okay, take these off now,” he commanded, trying not to let his temper get the best of him. Being trapped was _definitely_ not to his liking. Shuhei obeyed, a bit amused by Renji’s reaction. A far cry from what bondage did to _him_.

“I’m just gonna tie them behind your back for a second, just so you know what it feels like, and then you’ll be done. Then you can do it to me for practice,” he laid out the rest of the lesson. On impulse, Renji lightly punched Shuhei right in the gut, the first thing he could reach. “What the hell?” Shuhei snapped, dark, angry eyes flicking to his best friend.

“I would say sorry, but I’m really not. Gods, that was the worst, and you’re going to do it again?” Renji protested.

“I won’t leave it on for as long. Just sit up,” Shuhei instructed. Renji groaned a complaint, but still obeyed. Shuhei ran through the process much more quickly, only long enough to position Renji on the bed properly with a pillow under his upper back to keep pressure off of his arms. As soon as Renji began to glare at him with poorly disguised disgust, he released him, not undergoing the formalities of being gentle. “Alright, now do it to me. Pretend I’m Byakuya. If I’m going to give you what you need to do this, I need to know you’re going to do it right. This isn’t just tying somebody up, so show me you’ve learned something,” he insisted. Renji sighed, a bit reluctant to practice something like this on his best friend. Still, he knew it was the only way to gain the man’s approval to try it on his fiancé. He stood from the bed, and Shuhei took his place, sitting in a relaxed position with his legs loosely folded before him and his hands on his knees.

Renji hesitantly approached him, hands almost shaking with the many doubtful thoughts running through his mind. What if he was no good at it? How could he possibly simulate his actions toward Byakuya when he was quite obviously doing this to Shuhei? What if… gods, what if it turned Shuhei on? He shook his head against such things, determined to get through the brief awkward moment if it meant being able to take this ribbon home. So, he placed a hand on Shuhei’s shoulder, eliciting no reaction whatsoever. Good. Shuhei was going to cooperate. He ran his hand down a bare arm, taking his hand.

“I’m gonna put your arms behind your back, okay?” he whispered, still feeling a bit ridiculous, but following the instruction to put his mind in the same place it would be if he were with Byakuya. Shuhei gave a short but obvious nod, and Renji set himself to work. He picked up the hand he had taken, pulling Shuhei’s arm behind him with his elbow at a ninety-degree angle, holding his wrist as he repeated the motion on the other side, fighting the urge to truly simulate a session with his lover. If it had been Byakuya, he would have leaned in and kissed the back of his head, and he likely would have been on the bed with him, his knees on either side of his hips and his chest pressed against his back as he reached around him to take his wrist. But, as it was, he only imagined doing those things, planning out the scene for later. Still, Shuhei had fallen suspiciously quiet, but Renji assumed it was simply an effort to let him do this his own way. “Hold your arms there, okay?” Renji requested when he had Shuhei’s arms positioned properly.

“Yeah,” Shuhei replied, his voice barely above a whisper. His tone made a shiver run down Renji’s spine, but he ignored it, focusing on wrapping the black ribbon down Shuhei’s arms. He did as Shuhei had, following each loop with a gentle touch to be sure that it wasn’t too tight or too loose. He let his hands do the speaking, as he knew Byakuya could read his actions just as well without his voice. Just as he was about to tie off the ends, Shuhei let out a shuddering breath. “Don’t tie it. You’ve gotta stop, please,” he all but begged. Renji’s heart leaped, and he hurriedly began unraveling Shuhei’s arms, which fell limp onto the bed when they were released.

“Gods, Shuhei, are you okay?” Renji asked, leaning around to study his face. He was holding back labored breaths, and his eyes were distant. Definitely an expression Renji was now familiar with. But what was he supposed to do? Aftercare his _best friend_ out of subspace? He supposed that was his only option. So, he crawled up onto the bed and pulled Shuhei into his arms, allowing his head to fall onto his chest.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you… I didn’t think that _you_ doing it would… but good gods, Renji, you’re good at this,” Shuhei said, voice strained and unable to even really complete a sentence. Renji chuckled and subconsciously ran a hand up and down Shuhei’s arm as he held him.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just relax for a second. Take as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere,” he assured him. Though he was a bit surprised, Renji certainly wasn’t angry. He and Shuhei had been through a lot. This was just another awkward moment to add to the extensive list. And really, it wasn’t all that awkward. He was pretty sure Shuhei had held _him_ like that at least once when he was drunk and depressed. Or maybe that had been a dream. Whatever the case was, Renji wasn’t at all put off by it. It was several minutes before Shuhei took a deep, steadying breath and moved to sit up.

“I should’ve stopped it before it got that far,” he scolded himself, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Renji watched him for a moment before sitting up next to him, patting his back reassuringly.

“It’s fine. I’m not mad or anything. I am a little confused, though. I thought you said you did this to other people, not the other way around,” Renji pointed out. Shuhei laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, I like it both ways. I’m a switch. Sometimes I’m the dom, sometimes I’m the sub. My main partner is a switch, too. Actually, since we found each other, I haven’t had another partner in months. We’re… pretty lucky. It’s not often that two switches find each other and are as compatible as we are. Anyway, that’s getting off topic. Needless to say, you have my blessing. Go blow Byakuya’s mind, because I’m sure you will,” he replied, holding the length of fabric out to Renji.

“I bet you’re not going to tell me who this fantastic partner is, huh?” Renji pried as he rolled the ribbon up and shoved it in his pocket.

“Not on your life,” Shuhei teased, shoving an elbow into Renji’s ribs.

“I’ll find out eventually,” Renji chuckled.

“I highly doubt it,” Shuhei replied with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

The next night after their evening meal, Byakuya easily read the tension in Renji’s spirit energy. Still, he kept it to himself, showered, and joined his fiancé in bed, where the redhead was lying in a suspiciously expectant pose on his side with his yukata already untied.

“You’ve become much more brazen with time, Renji. Lying in bed just begging me to take your clothes off,” Byakuya commented teasingly. Renji laughed and pulled Byakuya against him. “And already significantly aroused. You animal,” he chuckled when he felt Renji’s awakened member against his hip. Byakuya’s hands wandered under the separated fabric of his lieutenant’s yukata, his touch trailing along the tattoos on Renji’s chest.

“You know that happens when I look at you,” Renji said with a smile, pressing slow kisses to Byakuya’s cheek and around to the space behind his ear.

“You look at me quite a bit. I’d hope you’re not hopeless enough for this to be an issue in the office,” Byakuya joked, wrapping his arms around Renji’s neck and reveling in the passionate closeness. Renji let his tongue flick past his lips, wetting behind his lover’s ear and causing a quick shudder to wash over the older man.

“It’s taken some time, I’ll admit, but it doesn’t happen so much in public anymore,” he confessed with a light laugh that had his warm breath striking Byakuya’s skin and only pulling him further into an aroused haze. Renji pulled away for a moment, smiling as he took in Byakuya’s light grin. “Hey, I wanted to try something new tonight,” he said gently.

“Ah, another conversation with Shuhei, I would imagine,” Byakuya assumed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, so? The blindfold worked, so he wanted to teach me something else,” Renji defended himself. Byakuya leaned in for a brief kiss as reassurance that he wasn’t angry.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, reaching up to push stray strands of Renji’s hair behind his ear. Renji pulled the black ribbon from where he had hidden it beneath him, and Byakuya looked at it curiously. “Blindfolding again?” he inquired.

“I mean, we can do that, too, if you want, but this is for something different. I’d really rather just do it without explaining first, if you’ll let me,” Renji requested. Byakuya nodded, and Renji pressed a kiss to his forehead before sitting up, pulling Byakuya along with him. “Here, I’m going to sit behind you. Get comfortable,” he instructed. Byakuya did so, folding his legs beneath him and waiting. Renji gave a contented hum and leaned into his lover’s back, taking in the alluring scent of cherry blossoms and running his hands over Byakuya’s shoulders. Eventually, he trailed his touch down toned arms to delicate hands, taking both of them and slowly directing Byakuya’s arms behind his back.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Byakuya threw the question over his shoulder.

“Probably,” Renji replied with a light laugh.

“We shall see how tying me up goes for you,” Byakuya teased. The playfulness in his tone wasn’t at all what Renji expected, but he still couldn’t help the feral grin that passed over his lips at the comment. He continued his task, gently wrapping Byakuya’s arms and checking the tension often. Byakuya was silent, and when Renji leaned forward to sneak a glance at his face, his eyes were closed, but he didn’t seem to be slipping into subspace the way Shuhei had so easily. Still, he finished the binding, a light touch confirming that it was properly tied. Gently, he coaxed Byakuya down to the bed, moving a pillow to support his upper back.

“Comfortable?” Renji asked, his hand not breaking contact, habitually shifting to the back of Byakuya’s neck to bury his fingers in ebony hair.

“Yes, but I’m not sure what the desired effect of this is,” Byakuya admitted.

“Well, what do you feel like it’s doing for you?” Renji asked in return, watching the noble for any clue of what he was thinking. Instead of speaking, though, Byakuya decided it was better to show him. So, he sat up despite his bindings, taking Renji’s lips in a bruising kiss that took the lieutenant by surprise. Still, he didn’t fight it. If _this_ was what bondage did to the normally composed man, he could humor him. So, he returned the passion, unceremoniously pressing Byakuya back down to the mattress by his shoulders. When he broke away, the spirited grin on Byakuya’s lips was unexpected. “You wanna play, huh?” Renji teased.

“Oh, if this is a game, I believe I’ll win,” Byakuya shot back, again attempting to sit up. Renji caught him halfway, straddling his hips and holding him down.

“You might be stronger when we’re training, but I know _all_ your weaknesses here,” he growled, grinding his hips down onto his lover’s now hardened length. Byakuya moaned at the motion, eyes closing tightly against the immense pleasure that flooded his system. These _things_ Renji was learning certainly were effective. The lack of blindfold was to his liking in this context, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight of his fiery subordinate crouched over him with lust in his savage smile, the untied yukata leaving enough room for him to see most of his body.

“Take my clothes off, Renji,” Byakuya told him, already desperate for skin to skin contact. Renji chuckled and lowered himself down to rest a comfortable amount of weight on Byakuya’s body. The feeling of the pressure from Renji’s presence combined with the helplessness of the ribbon disabling his arms caused electricity to run in the noble’s veins. Hot breath ghosted over his ear, and he whined and squirmed under the larger man.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Renji said, his voice low and authoritative. Byakuya’s eyes widened, and he felt his need twitch at the tone. “Oh, and I think since you’re my captive, you need to call me _master_ ,” he added. Byakuya couldn’t help but moan, but his mind vehemently fought against the use of such a term.

“Renji, please,” he whimpered, the tension growing only stronger in his groin.

“Oh, _yes_ , beg,” Renji breathed, rutting into Byakuya’s hips with a low groan. “But if you want me to do what you want, you’ll have to address your master properly,” he insisted. Byakuya gasped as Renji teased him through the fabric of his yukata. He was impossibly hard just from this banter, and he _needed_ relief. His mind was telling him how ridiculous it sounded, calling his lover his master, but his aching want was telling him it didn’t matter.

“M-Master, please,” Byakuya whispered. Renji thought his entire body caught fire at the use of the title, and he couldn’t control the impulse to bear down with a sloppy kiss while his hips thrusted unapologetically between Byakuya’s legs.

“Gods, that does something to me, Byakuya,” he gasped when he pulled away. Obeying his submissive’s wishes, he worked the tie loose on the back of his clothing before sitting up and sliding it off of his skin, his hands immediately exploring the pale, flawless flesh shamelessly. Byakuya felt chills rising all over his body, both from the loving attention and from the anticipation of a pending release. He was already so close.

“Ren-- Master, I could come just like this if you want,” Byakuya moaned. Renji chuckled, amused by the prospect of his noble fiancé falling apart so thoroughly underneath him. Under the amusement, though, was a vast, almost unbearable amount of arousal.

“You really wanna come like this? I mean, I’m sure I could, too, and I’d be happy to oblige my obedient hostage,” Renji teased, lowering himself fully onto Byakuya’s body again and kissing him deeply. He smiled when he felt Byakuya’s hips buck underneath him and responded in kind, moaning into his captain’s lips when they settled into a mind-numbing rhythm.

Byakuya felt like his mind completely slipped, delving him quickly into a state of bliss so deep all he could feel was the immense pleasure Renji was giving him. He hardly had time to prepare, and he certainly didn’t have the chance to warn Renji, before he tumbled over into an orgasm so strong he felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs.

Renji felt the warm moisture from Byakuya’s release, and he watched greedily as the man was completely undone, his mouth open in a silent scream before he heaved in air to catch his breath. Seeing his fiancé in such a state caused him to give into his own pleasure, only adding to the sticky mess between them. But neither of them really cared as Renji fell onto the bed next to Byakuya, immediately wrapping him in his arms and running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh, gods, that was amazing,” he whispered. Gently, he ran a hand down Byakuya’s arm until he reached the knot of ribbon on his bicep. He deftly untied it, releasing Byakuya’s arms. Realizing they must be stiff from Byakuya’s hesitance, he firmly kneaded out the stiffness, from his wrists to his shoulders. Byakuya hummed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Renji, melting into his chest and tucking his nose into the nook of his collarbone. “I love you, Byakuya,” Renji said quietly, shifting to kiss the top of the older man’s head.

“I love you, too, Renji,” Byakuya muttered, though his words were still a bit slurred. Renji chuckled, holding Byakuya against him and continuing to run his fingers through his amazingly soft hair. Every so often, he would press a kiss to his lover, wherever he could reach. After a while, though, he realized Byakuya had relaxed in his arms, and his breathing was rather deep. He shifted to look down to him and his heart melted when he found that he had fallen asleep.

“You’re so beautiful, Byakuya,” he spoke softly, pushing the hair away from closed eyes. Renji carefully shifted to lay Byakuya down on the pillows and then rose to retrieve a damp towel from the bathroom. He couldn’t help but stare as he cleaned himself off, shaking his head at how incredibly vulnerable the usually stoic man was in his presence. He sighed, knowing he would likely wake Byakuya but realizing he couldn’t let him sleep in a mess. So, he leaned over the bed and began wiping him down, causing Byakuya to flinch and subconsciously curl his knees toward his chest. “Hey, I gotta clean you up,” Renji whispered with a laugh, placing a gentle hand on Byakuya’s knee. Byakuya’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up, smiling when he met Renji’s admiring gaze.

“Sorry, I fell asleep,” he barely scraped his voice from his throat. “I can do that,” he offered, reaching for the towel in Renji’s hand.

“No, let me. You just relax. I mean, you’re going right back to sleep when I’m done anyway,” Renji teased, gently pushing Byakuya’s hand away. It wasn’t difficult to convince the half-asleep captain, and Renji finished his task quickly with Byakuya’s cooperation. After tossing the towel back into the bathroom to deal with later, he crawled into bed next to his lover and pulled him into his arms again.

“Good night, Renji. I love you,” Byakuya spoke into Renji’s bare chest.

“Good night, Byakuya. I love you, too,” Renji replied. And nothing had ever been truer. With this man, he could do anything. With this man, he was complete.


End file.
